Kasumi Terumī
Kasumi Terumi (''てるみカスミ, Terumi Kasumi) is a kunoichi ranked jounin from Kirigakure. She is the younger daughter of Toshiro Terumi and Tomoe Terumi, and sister of Mei Terumi. Background Kasumi was born as an hybrid blood inside her clan during the Third Ninja War. Her mother died short after she gave birth to her so her father and sister were the ones who rised her. Kasumi was very mature for her age and soon enough she got interested in the family profession. She looked up to her father most. When she learned a little bit about the rules of the clan she felt less capable of reaching her goal since she didn't know if she would ever be able to manage Lava Release, which was mandatory if she wanted to be a shinobi. Because of the way he looks and even tho they were sisters, she saw Mei as a more pure Terumi than herself but just couldn't give up. She started training to reach her dream while she got absorbed in ninja history books. She saw those stories as the most interested fable and before long she was admiring war heroes. This obsession took all her time. When she was not training she was reading so she didn't have any friend. This kind of socialization was a waste of time to her. Kasumi had fun with Mei instead of kids. They would go to the bamboo forest to track small animals and recollect some herbs that Mei would later used to cook, while Kasumi watches as she was always quite untalented at this. Since her sparing partner was her spoiled cousin Nobuo she got bored soon, so she started a parallel training by herself which helped her to improve her speed. Later on, this side training was supervised by Mei and was essential because it enabled her to used her scythe. Personality Kasumi is fiercely independent, direct, sarcastic and stubborn. Even though she has a sadistic nature, she's displays a critical lack in basic human understandings, being unable to understand other people feelings which makes her seems naive sometimes. During her early years Kasumi is depicted as unfriendly but polite, since she always showed herself to be quite respectful to superiors. She is also soft-spoken. However, she is downright terrifying to face during a fight. She loves battling and finds joy when she has the chance to perform a smart attack. In contrast to her fighting stance, she shows herself pretty inexpressive when she's outside the battlefield. She also flashes very creepy and dark smiles on occasion, hinting to a bloodthirsty nature that lies beneath her small body. Kasumi never speak out her mind unless she's asked, but when she does, she's brutally honest. When criticizing she can be stringent. While not insecure about her skills, she's constantly trying to improve herself. According to Sanae, Kasumi tends to be competitive and when she doesn't find a rival she competes with herself. When she lost respect for Yagura as the Mizukage, she stopped using honorifics regardless of status and become a little ruder in the way she talks. As she grows up her inner murderer gains more sway, she focus her hate and anger into the missions even when that means putting herself into a great danger. She cares so little about human relationships that she is unable to remember people's faces and names unless she interact with them in regular basis. After Kuribu died her bloodlust perished, he was the last of her friends and teammates alive so it was hard time for her because she felt lonley for the very first time. She likes to read about strategy and ninja history that’s why she got so interested in Yuuyake and worked hard to wield it. Because she lost her sense of taste she sucks at cooking, she’s also pretty bad at housework in general and can hardly take care of someone beside herself. Since she thinks it shows weakness, Kasumi rarely says what she is feeling. She even has problems expressing her feelings when she have to, she get easily embarrassed and sometimes when Mei is honest about her feelings for her. Appearance Kasumi is a fair-skinned petite woman. She has long red hair partially tied back into a pigtail. Like her mother, she has light blue eyes. Since her apprearance shows she is not a pure blood Terumi, she worked hard to fit in her clan. Kasumi usually wear dark clothes because they "hide the blood stains best". Her scythe name is Yuuyake (夕焼け) which meas "sunset" and originally belonged to Akihiro Terumi. Because she carries her scythe since she was six, she has strong legs and can run fast even when she's carring her weapon. Terumi women are known by their beauty but among them Kasumi is the less attractive and flirtatious. Since she doesn't care about how does she look, she doesn't wear makeup neither make any effort to compensate this. Abilities While in the battlefield Kasumi tends to use a water clone to figure out the enemy abilities and tactic as soon as she can. Because of this the enemy usually thinks she rushes to battle while she's actually planing a counterstrategy before making the first move. She doesn't have huge chakra reserves so she must think carefully how is she gonna spend it. This is why she tends to use Taijutsu even tho she's better at Ninjutsu. Kasumi can read the enemy but no the ally. She does not understand other people feelings unless they say it clearly. She even has trouble remembering people by face and name. Because of this many people consider her as a cold person. Kasumi was not naturally fast but she was hard trained by Sanae as soon as she earned the right to use her scythe. Eventually she managed to deal with it and became one of the fastest Genins in Kirigakure. She lacked of teamwork spirit. She always fights like she's alone so it was pretty hard to work along with her. While in Shinobu's team, Kozue and Kuribu got used to it after a while and she also opened to them more than with everyone else. With Deidara was pretty easy because she only has to finished those whom survived the explosions, they even managed to create some jutsus taking advantage of the potential explosion in boil mist. Itachi, on the other hand, had a hard time while synergy was being developed between them and they never achieved a team fighting style. In her early years her bloodlust helped her to accomplish missions unsuitable for her rank. That’s why she was able to ascend to Chuunin with her teammates, who were much more powerful than her. The same bloodlust that was so convenient to ascend to Chuunin kept people away. She didn't have friends beside her teammates and was never popular in her clan neither the village. Even though she’s fast and have strong legs, her Taijutsu is terrible without her scythe. This makes Kasumi weapon dependant, if by any chance she loses Yuuyake in battle she can only fight with Ninjutsu since her Genjutsu is terrible too. She sucks at cooking. Actually her cooking is almost as dangerous as her scythe since it looks delicious but tastes terrible. Since she lost her sense of taste when she was young, she is never the first one to notice how bad her food tastes. Kekkei Genkai Like most of the members of her clan, Kasumi can use a liquid state of lava. She was always very talented at Ninjutsu but also worked hard to develop a high level skill in Lava Release. Like her sister, she can also use Boil Release but she's not so skillful at this. She spent a lot of time trying to imitate Steaming Danger Tyranny but was never able to perform it. She had to be creative to give a good use to this Kekkei Genkai to overcome the limitations she had. Status Genin Stats Chunin Stats Jounin Stats Academy Days At the Academy, Kasumi was never bullied but ignored. She was not an outgoing person and couldn't care less about making friends so this situation was idyllic. When the practice began she was untalented at Genjutsu, lower than average at Taijutsu but very skilful at Ninjutsu. Her training with Mei gave her a precise control on her chakra which was very useful since she haven't got large amout reserves of chakra. During this period she focused on her Ninjutsu and tried to improve her Taijutsu which was possible once she wielded Yuuyake. When she was ten, Kirigakure desperately needed new ninjas. Because of this, Yagura picked the best Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu students and created a team under Shinobu's directions. Shinobu didn't want students so, when the time came and she had the chance to test the three academy students she poisoned them. The poison was not strong enough to kill an adult but they were children. Luckly the three of them overcame the poison but Kasumi lost the sense of taste for ever. Team Shinobu ''Soon Trivia *Kasumi sucks not only at cooking but at homework in general. She's not wife material at all. *She has an amazing voice full of energy and feelings. While it isn't melodious, her singing can melt hearts. This is the only thing no-ninja related that she does well. She used to sing at funerals as part of clan Terumi's traditions. * Her hobby is to read about Ninjutsu and tactics and write about the jutsus she sees, learns and develops. * Kasumi and Deidara killed Yagura and released Isobu in the wild. They could have never imagined they were going to hunt Bijuus later on when they joined Akatsuki. * The scythe Kasumi uses belongs to Akihiro , the first leader of the clan. Its name is Yuuyake . * Kasumi died before Itachi and left Rei with Neko-baa. Quotes *(To Sanae ) "I want to be most powerful shinobi in Kirigakure" *(To Mei) "Why do you date someone who can't defeat you?" *(To Deidara) "You art is like fireworks but it still shine under daylight" Gallery Terror Twins.png Mission Kasumi TErumi.png Kushikasuanbu.png Terumi sisters.png Terumi sisters IIfinal.png Deikasu.png Team shinobu by kitkatnis-dar640y.jpg backgr.png|Terror Twins fighting KasumixItachi.png from hell.png Reference The pictures and info in this article belongs Misfitts, you are not allowed to use it in any form. The second picture of the info box was made by Mizuno Tsubaki Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Kirigakure